idolmasterfandomcom-20200223-history
THE IDOLM@STER: MILLION LIVE! Gachas
Gachas are two-week long campaigns that add new cards to Million Live!. The cards introduced in each gacha are only available at that point, as with every new gacha, the last new cards are removed from circulation. However, cards can return with a Reprint gacha that also introduce one new SR. 2013= Welcome! Producer-san Gacha Gravure 6 Change Gacha Ceremony Party Gacha Blooming Sakura! Idol Sakura Viewing Gacha Idol TV Recording Gacha Idol Holiday Gacha Animals and Insects Gacha Idols In Storybook Land Gasha Big Transformation! Witch Girl Fantasy Gacha Brilliant Splendor! Bridal Collection Gacha Humid Rainy Season Start! Gacha Heart-Pounding! Swimsuit Fashion Show Gacha Charming Belly Dance! Gacha Exciting ★ Western Gasha Go Go! Idol Training Camp Gacha Career Change! Gacha Summer Vacation in Europe Gacha Soreyuke! Idol Large Athletic Meet Gacha Idol Pajama Photo Shoot Gacha Exciting Theme Park Gacha Reprint! Welcome! Producer-san Gacha Great Adventure! Idol Fantasy RPG Gacha Gothic Party Gacha Sports Challenge Gacha Reprint! Blooming Sakura! Idol Sakura Viewing Gacha Hot Springs! 765PRO Onsen Trip Gacha Gravure Magazine Challenge! Gacha Idol Shopping Paradise Gacha Happy! Merry Christmas Gacha Idol Sexy Park Gacha Winter Sports Live Gacha Scenes From The End Of The Year Gacha Happy New Year! Idol Hatsumode Live Gacha |-| 2014= New Year's Vacation in Hawaii Gacha Idol's Hidden Talents Gacha Heart-Pounding! Valentine's Day Gacha Idol Setsubun Show Gacha Reprint! Go Go! Onsen Village Festival Gasha Idol Snow Festival Gacha 1st Anniversary! Million Spark Live Gacha Idol Hinamatsuri Parade Gacha Reprint! Big Transformation! Witch Girl Fantasy Gacha Gravure 6 + 2 Change Gacha Charge! Entrance Ceremony Celebration Live Gacha Reprint! Heart-Pounding! Swimsuit Fashion Show Gacha Heart-Throbbing Travel Date Gacha Enthusiastic Campaign Girl Gacha Picturesque! Sky Carp Live Gacha Idol Thief vs Idol Detective Gacha Reprint! Go Go! Idol Training Camp Gacha Idol Roommates Gacha Colorful♪ Rainy Fashion Show Gacha Reprint! Soreyuke! Idol Large Athletic Meet Gacha Bridal Collection 2 Gasha Best Friend Shopping Date Gacha Refreshing! Splash Theater Live Gacha Reprint! Great Adventure! Idol Fantasy RPG Gacha Animals and Insects 2 Gacha Exciting BBQ Gacha Burning! Mountain Rock Fest Gacha Idol Aquatic Sports Meet 2014 Gacha Reprint! Hot Springs! 765PRO Onsen Trip Gacha Nostalgic Summer Snack Gacha Izayuke! The 2nd Idol Large Athletic Meet Gacha Mid-Autumn Festival Theater Show Gacha Reprint! Happy! Merry Christmas Gacha Idol Restaurant Gacha Big Uproar! Halloween Theater Tour Gacha Exciting Theme Park 2 Gacha Reprint! Happy New Year! Idol Hatsumode Live Gacha Autumn Leisure Gacha Connected♪ Kindergarten Live Gacha Sports Challenge 2 Gacha Samurai Girl! Gacha Reprint! Heart-Pounding! Valentine's Day Gacha Happy! White Christmas Gacha Reprint! 1st Anniversary! Million Spark Live Gacha Idol Red And White Song Festival 2014 Gacha Scenes From The End Of The Year 2 Gacha Happy New Year! Sacred Mountain Hatsumode Gacha |-| 2015= Idol's Hidden Talents 2 Gacha Reprint! Charge! Entrance Ceremony Celebration Live Gacha New Year Scenes Gacha Sweet♪ Valentine's Day Gacha Reprint! Picturesque! Sky Carp Live Gacha Idol Quiz Taking Gacha Winter Sports Live 2 Gacha 2nd Anniversary!! Million Fever Live Gacha Reprint! Colorful♪ Rainy Fashion Show Gacha Idol Sakura Viewing 2 Gacha Hinamatsuri Girls Live Gacha Bright♪ Spring Parade Gacha Enthusiastic Campaign Girl 2 Gacha Reprint! Refreshing! Splash Theater Live Gacha Girls with Glasses Dream Gacha Idol War Chronicles: Million Armor Gacha Reprint! Burning! Mountain Rock Fest Gacha Idol Holiday 2 Gacha Ceremony Party 2 Gacha Blessing! Idol Bridal Palace Gacha Rainy Days Gacha Reprint! Izayuke! The 2nd Idol Large Athletic Meet Gacha Divination! Fortune Girls Gacha Tropical ★ Swimsuit Fashion Show Gacha Nature Resort Gacha Reprint! Big Uproar! Halloween Theater Tour Gacha Time Travel Dream♪ Gacha Pleasure! Summer Trip Live Gacha Science Date Gacha Reprint! Connected♪ Kindergarten Live Gacha Trick Ninja House Gacha Dramatic! Idol Fantasy RPG 2 Gacha Reprint! Happy! White Christmas Gacha Petting Experience Park Gacha Moonlit Pajama Party Gacha Trick! Halloween Land Gacha Big Idol Study! Gacha Autumn Stroll In The Old Capital Gacha Reprint! Happy New Year! Sacred Mountain Hatsumode Gacha Hajikero! The 3rd Idol Large Athletic Meet Gacha Idol Mononoke Records Gacha Reprint! Sweet♪ Valentine's Day Gacha Million Autumn Collection Gacha Happy! Christmas Party Gacha Idol Red And White Song Festival 2015 Gacha Reprint! 2nd Anniversary!! Million Fever Live Gacha Scenes From The End Of The Year 3 Gacha |-| 2016= Happy New Year! New Year Live Gacha Northern Memories Gacha Reprint! Bright♪ Spring Parade Gacha New Year Idol Golf Tournament Gacha Heart-Pounding ★ Happy Valentine Gacha Ashes From Taisho Roman Gacha Reprint! Idol War Chronicles: Million Armor Gacha Together At The Sports Park Gacha 3rd Anniversary! Million Stream Live Gacha Screaming Holiday Gacha Reprint! Blessing! Idol Bridal Palace Gacha Million! Small World Gacha Fresh! New Employee Life Gacha Spring Festival Experience Gacha Million♪ Girls Band Gacha Reprint! Tropical ★ Swimsuit Fashion Show Gacha Daring! Idol Wild Hunter Gacha Circus Showtime Gacha Let's Have A Picnic! Gacha Reprint! Pleasure! Summer Trip Live Gacha Tropical ★ Resort Wedding Gacha Million Wonderland Gacha Reprint! Dramatic! Idol Fantasy RPG 2 Gacha Rainy Party Gacha Idol Heroes Victory Gacha Girls with Glasses Dream 2 Gacha Midsummer Sunshine Girl Gacha Reprint! Trick! Halloween Land Gacha Expedition! Summer Travel Live Gacha Sweet Ice Dream Gacha Summer Gravure Girl Gacha Reprint! Hajikero! The 3rd Idol Large Athletic Meet Gacha Stubborn! Idol School Survival Gacha Fun Candy Store Gacha Reprint! Happy! Christmas Party Gacha Fortune Girls II Gacha Gorgeous ☆ Halloween Princess Party Gacha Magical ☆ Crown Gacha Reprint! Happy New Year! New Year Live Gacha Autumn Maple Tour in Canada Gacha Furry♪ Idol Animal Live Gacha Snap Girls Collection Gacha Reprint! Heart-Pounding ★ Happy Valentine Gacha Winter Star Gazing Gacha Graceful♪ Christmas Concert Gacha Idol Black And White Singing Match 2016 Gacha Reprint! 3rd Anniversary! Million Stream Live Gacha Scenes From The End Of The Year 4 Gacha |-| 2017= Happy New Year! Fortune-Bringing Seven Lucky Gods Live Gacha Elegant New Year Gacha Reprint! Fresh! New Employee Life Gacha Million Voyage Gacha Bon Appétit♪ Sweets Valentine Live Gacha School's Madonna Gacha Reprint! Daring! Idol Wild Hunter Gacha Let's Go Looking For Spring Gacha 4th Anniversary!! Million Twinkle Live Gacha Reprint! Tropical ★ Resort Wedding Gacha Welcome To NyanNyan Park! Gacha Last Trigger To The Farthest Ends Gacha Spring Blooms! Million Spring Festival Gacha Reprint! Idol Heroes Victory Gacha Easter Party Gacha Ceremony Party 3 Gacha Fluffy♪ Angel Live On The Clouds Gacha Reprint! Expedition! Summer Travel Live Gacha Seaside Drive♪ Gacha Psychic Heroes Gacha Crowning Beauty ✿ Modern Wedding Gacha Fairy Land After The Rain Gacha Reprint! Stubborn! Idol School Survival Gacha Best Friend Shopping Date 2 Gacha The Sea's A Battleground! Colorful Shooting Battle Gacha Happy Days! Million Theater Live Day 1 Gacha Happy Days! Million Theater Live Day 2 Gacha Happy Days! Million Theater Live Day 3 Gacha Sparkling ☆ Million Dream Live Gacha Happy Days! Million Theater Live Day 4 Gacha Happy Days! Million Theater Live Day 5 Gacha Happy Days! Million Theater Live Day 6 Gacha Mid-Autumn's Moon♪ Idol Moon-Viewing Live Gacha Happy Days! Million Theater Live Day 7 Gacha Happy Days! Million Theater Live Day 8 Gacha Happy Days! Million Theater Live Day 9 Gacha Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon♪ Taisho Nostalgia Gacha Happy Days! Million Theater Live Day 10 Gacha Happy Days! Million Theater Live Day 11 Gacha Happy Days! Million Theater Live Day 12 Gacha Travel The World♪ Worldwide Gacha Happy Days! Million Theater Live Day 13 Gacha Happy Days! Million Theater Live Day 14 Gacha Happy Days! Million Theater Live Day 15 Gacha Category:MILIION LIVE! Category:Gacha Campaigns